Give me my ball back
by chibifunfun
Summary: me and my friend were watching 17 again on a bus and about half way though at the lunchroom scene we branched out with a role-play like thing and here it is. WARNING:BOYxBOY i own nothing but the idea and that's still only half mine... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Give me my ball back, bitch

STAN: Give me my ball back, bitch

MIKE: No, and I'm proud to be one ^-^

STAN: A least I get some bitchs every night

MIKE: who says I don't? They just might not be the you think. *smirk*

STAN: no sorry I don't date virgins

MIKE: Who said I was a virgin? (silently wondering what made him think about dating)

STAN: AIDS!

MIKE: . . .? *glare* . . . Fine. *tackles Stan*

STAN: sorry please don't touch me I don't want AIDs or STDs thank you, come again madam

MIKE: *continues* you're not getting away that easy. *rips off Stan's shirt*

STAN: Whoa no need to be gay now :whole school laughs their asses off:

MIKE: *continues* *proceeds to Stan's pants* :some females in the room scream:

STAN: Whoa no need to suck on my penis now

MIKE: Good idea... *smirk* *licks lips* :more screaming:

STAN: whoa I see white stuff

MIKE: But I haven't even started yet...

STAN: Woo la la la I never had I virgin suck on my penis before

MIKE: *growl* I'm not a virgin

STAN: What?

MIKE: What? *looks up with big eyes*

STAN: ummmm... you have sperm on your mouth and get the fuck off me?

MIKE: *nibbles*

STAN: eww I don't like this…

MIKE: You sure? *looks down* I think you're enjoying it quite well. *looks back up*

STAN: um no and I have aids

MIKE: I have an inherited trait that prevents me from getting aids *continues*

STAN: WAIT! *in a small voice* you know we're still in the lunchroom, right?

MIKE: I know

STAN: Then why don't you stop..?

MIKE: Because you taste good :even more screaming:

STAN: . . . *slight blush*

TEACHER: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

:everyone looks at the teacher that just came in:

MIKE: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sucking him off.

STAN: DON'T JUST SAY THAT!

MIKE: why?

STAN: ...

TEACHER: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT? AND IN THE LUNCHROOM NO LESS!

MIKE: whoa, nice use of capital letters teach!

STAN: umm... Can you get him off me?

TEACHER: of course *grabs mike and tries to pull him off*

MIKE: NO WAY! *holds on tightly to Stan*

STAN: l... Let go!

MIKE: *glares slightly at Stan then gives the ultimate death glare to the

Teacher* no.. *stretches up to Stan's neck and nibbles on it*

STAN: s.. Stop that...

MIKE: *whispers* meet me later?

STAN: *whispers too* f... Fine, where..? When?

MIKE: *still whispering* after school at the basketball club room. There's no practice today, right?

STAN: y... Yah

MIKE: *gets up after zipping Stan's pants* see you later! *leaves lunchroom*

TEACHER: WAIT! MIKE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?

MIKE: *starts running down the hall*

TEACHER: *runs after him*

STAN: *is still sitting motionlessly in complete shock along with the rest of the school*

The rest of the day was full of gossip about how the two hottest guys in the school are gay.

:DURING LAST PERIOD:

Stan was fidgeting and looking at Mike over his shoulder the whole period.

Mike was smiling like an idiot the whole time.

The females were gossiping and looking at them the whole time.

The teacher was pissed.

:AFTER THE LAST BELL:

STAN: *gets up and races to the club room at full speed*

MIKE: *chuckles and follows at a lesser pace*

:IN CLUB ROOM:

STAN: where is he..? *has been waiting for almost 10 minutes*

MIKE: *opens door* Miss me?

STAN: *tackle-hugs mike to the floor and starts kissing him. Hard.*

MIKE: *is a little disoriented* *they break for air* w.. Whoa... *feels something Hard pushing on his leg* *smirks* *moves leg*

STAN: *whimpers*

MIKE: this is going to be fun...

:NEXT DAY:

:everyone is staring:

STAN: LET GO DAMMIT!

MIKE: never. *is holding Stan's hand*

STAN: *whispering* bu.. But people are staring~!

MIKE: you'll live. You lived though yesterday didn't you? *is smiling his ass off*

STAN: *extreme blush* b.. But that was... *looks at his feet* :all the female students who heard it screamed in excitement:

STAN: you're so cute! *pulls Stan in and kisses him earning more exited screams and some blushes even from the guys*


	2. Chapter 2

**:at the lunchroom (day after the club room meeting):**

MIKE: *Mike read from the school newspaper* 'Another day another dollar, or in this case another day another scandal to gossip about' I think I like this schools paper! _:some girls by them start giggling:_

STAN: *in a hushed voice* why are you reading that out loud?

MIKE: because it's interesting!

STAN: *sigh*

MIKE: *slides his hand on Stan's leg*

STAN: *jumps slightly* *whispers* could you maybe move your hand?

MIKE: *puts on a childish grin* no.

STAN: please..?

MIKE: maybe if you beg...?

STAN: never...

MIKE: but you begged yesterday?

STAN: *BLUSH!*

MIKE: *smirk* *leans against Stan* *starts rubbing Stan's leg*

STAN: ge.. Get off..!

MIKE: no *moves hand up*

STAN: *in a small voice* pl.. Please...?

MIKE: what was that?

STAN: *a little louder* please...

MIKE: please what?

STAN: *very quiet whisper* more...

MIKE: as you wish... *is about to lick Stan's ear*

TEACHER: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

MIKE: *sigh* what now...?

TEACHER: I have made you two an appointment with the school counselor about your... Problem.

MIKE: WHAT problem?

TEACHER: *points to Mike's hand, which by the way was still probing Stan's crotch*

MIKE: what they are doing the same thing, more in fact. *points to a couple who_ is_ doing more than just touching*

TEACHER: that's not the point.

STAN: u.. Ummm... *pant* c.. Could you s... Stop? If not.. then...

MIKE: oh, sorry!

TEACHER: that's exactly what I'm talking about!

MIKE: what?

TEACHER: *sigh* Just GO...

MIKE: fine..

STAN: *is still panting* c.. Can I go t.. to the.. bathroom...?

TEACHER: make it quick.

STAN: *tries to get up but staggers and almost falls*

MIKE: *catches Stan*

MIKE: can I at least help him to the bathroom?

TEACHER: fine! But you can't go in.

MIKE: Damn...


End file.
